


Dream A Little Dream of Me (aka Something New, Something Old, Something Borrowed, Something Blue)

by Cats_and_Fanfiction



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_and_Fanfiction/pseuds/Cats_and_Fanfiction
Summary: Hello, my dear Sparkles! Guess who's alive and well. And has been reeeaaally inactive. This gal! **smiles and laughs nervously** But here's a one-shot with the feels to make it up to you.Just saying it's like reeeeaaaally depressing so if anything like that bothers you and stuff I suggest you don't read this.





	Dream A Little Dream of Me (aka Something New, Something Old, Something Borrowed, Something Blue)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my dear Sparkles! Guess who's alive and well. And has been reeeaaally inactive. This gal! **smiles and laughs nervously** But here's a one-shot with the feels to make it up to you.
> 
> Just saying it's like reeeeaaaally depressing so if anything like that bothers you and stuff I suggest you don't read this.

All that was left was a blue scarf. The blue scarf that had been a gift to match the other. If he held it close enough he could still smell her perfume. He wore it whenever he could, especially to bed. But it didn’t provide the same warmth she had or kiss him goodnight and good morning the way she had.

“No.” He whispered to himself as he squeezed his eyes shut and held the scarf close to his chest. “Not tonight. Not now.”

It was too late and he knew it despite his protests to himself.

* * *

 

                                                  

She kissed him quickly smiling, “Don’t worry Minou, I’ll be back in a few.” She fixed her hair in the vanity’s mirror.

He pouted as she got up and walked past him, “But my Lady I don’t see why you have to go today.”

She laughed as she turned around wrapping the blue scarf around her neck. “Tradition. You know that my maman values tradition.”

“Why can’t I come?”

She sat down next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder, “I already told you why.”

“It has slipped from my mind remind me again.” He said as he claimed her lips.

She pulled away. Her mesmerizing blue eyes looked up at him, before diving back in for more. “It’s bad luck for the groom to see the dress before the wedding,” she said in between kisses.

“And the groom’s father?”

She pulled away once more laughing, “your father is designing my wedding dress, it’s mandatory he sees the dress. And no it isn’t considered bad luck.” She grabbed her purse.

He got up and followed her as she walked to the front door, “Call me if anything happens ok?”

She started to unlock the front door, “Of course. I’ll see you later alright?”

He grabbed her hand pulling her closer to him and kissed her quickly, “Alright. I love you Marinette.”

“I love you too, Adrien.” She pulled her hand out of his hold and left.

 

It wasn’t long till Adrien received a call from the hospital and Alya. It wasn’t long until he had to call the guests and postpone the wedding. It wasn’t long till the wedding was called off. It wasn’t long till he rented a new black suit. It wasn’t long till he ended up at Nino and Alya’s place a drunk mess. It wasn’t long till-

* * *

 

                                                  

He felt somebody shaking him awake. He felt the warmth of tears running down his cheeks.

“Adrien?”

He turned to his side. “M-Marinette?”

She looked at him with those bluebell eyes that haunted him for nights on end. “Adrien what is it?” She reached a hand out to cup his face.

Warm. He noticed as he just continued to look at her taking in every detail in.

“Adrien?” She moved closer to him. “Adrien what is it?”

He hugged her burying his face in the crook of her neck and began to sob. “You said you’d be back in a few. That you’d see me later.”

She stayed quiet, holding him close.

“Then I got a call. And I never saw you again.”

She began to kiss his face wiping his tears away.

“M-M-Marinette you left. You left me..you l-left.” He started to sob harder.

“Oh Adrien.” She whispered. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Chaton.” She moved a strand of his hair out of his eye.

“Please don’t leave me, Marinette. Please say you never will.”

Marinette stared at him with sadness that made his heart hurt more. “I’ve always loved you, Minou. And I never would have left if I had the choice.”

Adrien stared at her, “you’re not real...” His vision became blurry as tears flooded his sight.

She shook her head. “I love you. But it is now time for you to wake up, Adrien.” She kissed him one last time on the palm of his hand. “I can’t wait to see you again. It’s only a matter of time.”

* * *

 

                                                  

He opened his eyes slowly, holding back a sob and looked at the bedside table. Alya’s package for her, untouched and collecting dust. He reached across for it opening it. A note with Alya’s handwriting fell out onto the comforter,

 

    _Here’s to you! Something old. Something new. Something borrowed. Something blue._

 

_Love,_

_Your mother, Sabine and your best of friends Alya_

 

He looked through the package and felt his heart stop. Sabine’s veil was here too - the ones that she said had been passed down from mother to daughter in their family for generations, thousands years **old** . A wedding garter with **blue** ribbon, still in a box untouched. So that’s why Alya wanted to know if she could **borrow** his mother’s old necklace.. And lastly those **new** earring he had helped Alya pick out. He pressed his hand to his mouth trying to muffle the sounds of pain that were trying to escape.

He held his hand that she had kissed in his dream, close to his heart and cried himself back to sleep. The ache in his heart growing more and more till he felt himself slip away.

* * *

 

                                                  

“Hello Chaton.”

For the first time in years he smiled.


End file.
